Fortunate Ben
"Fortunate Ben" is the fifth episode of Battle for TSG and the thirty-sixth episode overall in the Shopkins Game series. It was released on January 12, 2018. It was going to be released on January 5, 2018, but since the script took two weeks to write, Thomas Chick announced on HTwins Central that he had just gotten the script on its original release date. Trivia *This is the first BFT episode to have a team up for elimination for the second time. *This is the first BFT episode to be made by the newest animator, Caedmon Johnson. **SuperScratchkat is his Youtube channel, and the animation in BFT 5 and the channel's BFT fan animations have the same art form. *When Roboty spoke, he actually said "HIDDEN" in morse code. *This is the first time in BFT that a contestant whose name doesn't start with "B" gets the least votes (Captain Zoom, June Balloom, Top Table). **This was pointed out in the episode, although Pinkie Cola had an excuse that this fact was incorrect. ***Pinkie Cola revealed that his legal name was "��️inkie Cola" although this was most likely just a joke. ***This is most likely why the episode was named Fortunate Ben, as Pinkie Cola was the first to get a fortune cookie. *Pinkie Cola's legal name, ��️inkie Cola, is a reference to the ��️ meme, which involves replacing a letter (usually the first letter) in a word with the ��️ emoji. **In Cary's reaction video, he jokingly stated that it's pronounced 'Bwwinkie Cola'. *This is the fourth time in a row that the record of votes has increased and the votes entirely of the episode. *Considering how Lippy Lips, Taco Terrie, Barf Bag, Linda Layered Cake, Bella, Apple Blossom, Shelly Egg, and Polly Polish don't speak in the episode, it is possible their respective voice actresses, Kenzie Bryant and Katherine Sun, weren't available to record any lines. It is also likely that the scripts simply didn't require them to talk. **Along with them, Putrid Pizza, Lala Lipstick Jr., Baska Basketball, Alana Alarm Clock, Blow-Anne, Crown Jules, Splashy Beach Ball, Sconnie, Macy Macaron, Lala Lipstick, Yellow Face, Miss Sprinkles, Cheeky Chocolate, Robot Nina Noodles, Mike Rophone, and Jimmy the Circle don't speak in the episode. *This is the third episode of season 4 that featured no recommended characters. *In Cary's reaction to Today's Very Special Episode, he said that this episode and future episodes of BFT would have more locations. **That was indeed the case, for the challenge's setting took place in an area with a cliff and multiple plants around. *This is the first episode where all contestants up for elimination have received at least 1000 votes each. *Linda Layered Cake was promised to have more spotlight, but this was not the case in the official episode most likely due to the information being leaked and being postponed a week later in order to write a new script. *BEEP is the first team to be up for elimination twice in BFT, having previously lost in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the second time a BFT episode came out without a thumbnail. **Nina Noodles is seen to be on the first, yet unofficial thumbnail. ***This is the second BFT episode to not have a description. The same situation happened with BFT 4, where the description was later written. Category:Battle For TSG Episodes